She or He?
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [MiniFanfict] Baekhyun yang ingin menyangkal berita bahwa dirinya seorang gay terpaksa harus menyukai seorang murid baru disekolahnya. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo


Baekhyun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, melewati koridor sekolahnya. Langkah kaki pendeknya mengarah pada sebuah kelas yang berada dipojokan. Dengan senyuman yang merekah, Baekhyun memandang satu _bucket_ bunga yang berada ditangannya.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kelas tersebut lalu masuk kedalam sana. Sipitnya mengedar, mencari sesosok wanita cantik yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak wanita itu menjadi murid baru disekolahnya. Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, lalu duduk disamping wanita tersebut.

"Halo, Casey~" Baekhyun menyodorkan bunga yang dibawanya kearah wanita yang melirik dan mendecak malas kearahnya. Ia menahan tangan wanita yang tingginya melebihi dirinya ketika wanita itu hendak meninggalkannya. "Hei kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah dibilang dia tidak mau denganmu karena kau lebih pendek darinya, Baek."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menoleh, menatap Jongdae yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Diam kau wajah kotak!"

"Hey, aku sudah ke dokter! Wajahku tidak terlalu kotak lagi!"

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Jongdae, Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah Casey dengan senyuman yang menurutnya tampan.

"Casey, kau jangan selalu menghidari _oppa_."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut kecil, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut wanita dihadapannya. Namun lagi-lagi, wanita didepannya ini kembali menolak dirinya dan kembali bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu naik keatas kursi. Ia menarik tangan Casey, membuat wanita itu kembali menghadap dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun mencium bibir tebal si wanita. Membuat satu kelas dibuat heboh karena aksinya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun tertarik, bahkan dirinya sampai jatuh dari atas kursi. Belum sempat Baekhyun berpikir apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya kembali ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia menatap bingung Casey yang membawanya keluar kelas dan berjalan cepat melewati koridor lalu menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Keduanya sampai pada sebuah gudang yang jarang dipakai disekolah mereka. Konon kisahnya, di gudang tersebut pernah ada siswa yang bunuh diri. Baekhyun dibuat merinding, apa Casey sangat marah sampai mengajaknya kemari?

"Casey, kenapa membawaku kemari?" bahkan ucapan Baekhyun bergetar. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terdorong hingga menabrak dinding yang berdebu.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "K-kau bisa bicara?!" tidak heran kenapa Baekhyun terkejut sebenarnya, karena Casey dikenal sebagai murid baru yang bisu.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat terkejut ketika Casey menarik rambut panjangnya hingga terlepas. Memperlihatkan rambut pendek khas anak laki-laki sepertinya.

"A-apa?!"

"Berhenti seperti itu, Byun. Aku bukan wanita, aku laki-laki."

"Tapi kenapa kau-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun yang measih tidak percaya mendekat kearah sosok tinggi tersebut. Tangannya meraba selangkangan sosok tersebut lalu meremasnya berulang kali. Bahkan ketika si pemilik mendesis pelan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman, Baekhyun terus meremasnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika merasakan benda lembek yang mirip seperti miliknya. Hanya saja ini terasa lebih besar.

"A-apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau benar laki-laki!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki didepannya. Meneliti wajah lelaki tersebut, kemudian tersenyum. "Lalu siapa namamu?"

Lelaki tinggi dihadapan Baekhyun memicingkan matanya lalu mendengus. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya lalu kembali ingin memakai rambut palsu miliknya. Namun Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Hey, jawab. Atau aku akan memberitaukan satu sekolah!"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar nada ketus lelaki tinggi tersebut. Ia kembali mendekat kearah Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu memundurkan langkahnya. Hingga Baekhyun dapat memojokkan tubuh tinggi itu pada sudut dinding.

Senyuman malu-malu Baekhyun berikan untuk lelaki tinggi didepannya.

"Kau tampan..." ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang memerah samar. "Kau tau, aku menyukai sosok wanita dirimu hanya untuk menyangkal berita bahwa diriku seorang _gay._ Dan tidak kusangka, orang yang ku sukainya adalah seorang lelaki tampan..."

"A-apa?!"

"Chanyeollie~ Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang lain, kau harus jadi pacarku, ya!"

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 _Ff absurd ditengah-tengah bosen ngerjain tugas :v_

 _*ps gak ada lanjutannya ya. Cuma Mini fanfict aja ini kkk_


End file.
